Hetalia Witches
by Nyapoop14
Summary: In the midst of WWII, an unknown being attacked and destroyed the capital of England until almost nothing is left. America decides to assemble any country, allies or axis, to help him liberate Great Britain by turning into a... witch? Join the Axis and the Allies and co. as they try to fight a new war against the Neurois in order to liberate the world! Historical refs included!


**hey guys! I made a story like this a few years ago, but it got deleted because it was using script format, so I revised it with a story format and full historical reference :D i also added more ideas into this story and i find the crossover between these two animes are interesting, I hope you lenjoy it :D**

**Remember to review and favourite my stories please :D**

* * *

It was a sunny day in London, England in the year 1942. The Allies and the Axis are in the midst of World War II and thanks to the entry of America and his new forces for the Allies, the war looks to be undecided between the two groups once more. Adolf Hitler and Hideki Tojo have been winning after winning in both Europe and Asia; it's time for the Allies to regain their strength. So far for the Allies, the main countries spending their major funds in the war are America, England, and Russia. If one of them would have pulled out of the war, then all will be lost for the Allies, and a major advantage for the Axis Powers.

Two years ago, Germany heavily bombed London at night for many days, and countless of England's citizens took shelter as fast as they could during the Blitz. Days of not giving up and fighting the Germans back with England's Royal Air Force, Hitler finally stopped his bombing and England was able to continue funding for the rest of the war fronts. One year ago, America and England declared war on Japan, and soon after, Germany and Italy declared war on America. Now England is in desperation of finding ways to defeat Germany. Even though he won't admit it, but he's actually grateful that America joined the war and helping him with battles; such as the Battle of Atlantic, and also fighting Japan. In this war, just like in World War I, England's headache grows bigger as the anxiousness and requests of the Allies assistance develops in the war front.

Seeing that he needed to relax, England is currently taking a day off from major work and is sitting on the balcony of one of his home in central London, enjoying nice hot earl tea and looking at the citizens roaming around before him. Because he is in such a good, relaxed mood, London is as sunny as ever with Columbus clouds hovering like cotton in the sky. Though, there are hints of a slight wind blowing in the city, for England is still stressed out at his current situation.

"Arrgh! What am I going to do with frog?! Trying to free him _again_ is hard enough! I know I can't free him just yet with Russia needing my help and China needing more supplies… I can't free the stupid frog by myself! Plus, I need to set a campaign in North Africa because of Italy…what should I do?" England walks in circles around his tea table scratching his head with annoyance and confusion. Believing that it would calm him down a little, England casually walks to the edge of his balcony and peers at his hardworking citizens, and most of them are fixing the broken buildings for the Battle of Britain. Others are going their own business with selling, shopping, and relaxing. This is just what England needs; to see his people doing their own daily schedule and be patriotic for him. Though his working people may make him a little happy, his mind is still jumbled amongst the problem he's facing.

"I don't think I can send many supplies to Russia, especially when Germany has Norway with him… maybe through Finland? Though, could my country really give both him and China supplies… do I have that much money? I can't go burrowing more money from America, maybe I could get him to help with something…" England mumbles to himself questions that cannot be answered by his own. He needs a plan to return the shift of winning to the Allies, but how in such a short time? He knows that countless soldiers and citizens are dying every day, he needs to do something quick and clever.

"Mother look, the sky is changing," England notices the soft sound of a girl and begins to look down from his balcony to see a girl, about the age of twelve, pointing up to the sky as the women besides her follows the finger of her daughter. England, as if in a trance, follows the girl's finger as well to meet something much unexpected.

A huge dark grey cloud is moving towards the middle of London at a quite fast rate. As the huge cloud floats closer and closer to central London, it suddenly stops right under the sun, making the city go to near darkness. England's eyes widen at the sights of the unusual cloud frozen in its spot. Like him, England's citizens all look up at the cloud as the city gets drained from the sunlight, resulting to only specks of sunrays shinning spots in London.

Fidgeting with his fingers, England couldn't stay put anymore as he suddenly gets anxious at the appearance of the cloud. He then quickly gets inside his house and changes into his green military uniform. _And just when I thought I won't have enough trouble today,_ England huffs to himself as he rushes out of his house and gets a big view on the cloud surrounding his capital and beyond.

"What kind of cloud comes quickly in front of the sun and stops there? This isn't normal…" England said to himself with part worry. It may be magic, but his magic senses are blurry in identifying the object before him. It's definitely something other than magic.

All of a sudden, a huge red light appears in the middle of the cloud. It then starts to glow brighter and brighter as the city of London watch the gleaming colours of red shine in the centre of the cloud. Almost immediately, the red colour forms a quick and bright beam, aiming its devil arrow towards the precious, and currently filled with traffic, London Bridge. With a swift blow at its target at light speed, the beam stops to return the energy back to the cloud before firing once more at multiple targets in smaller sized beams, reloading every millisecond.

England's eyes widen at the horrible sight in front of him. His heart starts to ache, and memories of working so hard with his people to make such a magnificent bridge that we know as 'The London Bridge' flashes before him. Now, in front of him is no longer the bridge he remembered building, the bridge he remembered seeing from his balcony every single day. No, it's now nothing but ruins, broken pieces, and the bloodiest mess anyone would've imagined. Thousands of people who were stuck in traffic have now died in that bridge the second the cloud pierces its beam into the middle of it. The bridge has been split into two, with two sides leaning forward at one another. The two supporters at each side crumble at the mass of cars below and the mass of people running and jumping over those who had died. Cars pile upon the limbless bodies of citizens of all ages and sizes, and cries could be heard from young children grasping at their dead parents. Everyone outside of the bridge stare at the mess before desperately screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs at those who have died. It was what people described as 'the re-enactment of no-man's land'.

England's heart sank at the scene before him, and without any pauses, he quickly sprints to the sidewalk. He knows that the effect of the destruction will hurt the personifications in a couple of hours, so he needs to do a lot of things before he would probably go into a coma.

There were no weapons in existence during the 1900s that could cause such damage and power. The rich are running all over the place with their belongings, the middle class are dropping their belongings and running to fetch their cars quickly, and the working class, which were the majority, runs around screaming to find their children or family that has been separated from them. England knows that many of the rich, middle, and poor class have died with the London Bridge, as they were victims of the first attack.

"Mr Kirkland, sir! The cloud is attacking the bridge and the citizens, what should we do?" England turns around from his trance to find a man dress in the similar green army uniform and wearing a hard hat on his head. England looks at him with shocked eyes, as the man looks at him with worries printed all over his face. The soldier has dark brown hair and blue eyes, England recognize him as one of the many loyal soldiers of the British Army. The soldier continues to salute the country, who slowly salutes him back and regaining his strength to focus on the attack.

"Get the planes ready! We're going to shoot that bloody thing down now!" England points furiously at the cloud, getting his commanding voice back to him.

"Yes sir!" The soldier salutes back at him once more before running the opposite direction. England then begun glaring at the mysterious object with his pair of furious emerald eyes. He could see the continuous firing of small beams emitting themselves from the cloud and shooting at different parts of his capital, as if it was dancing merrily to the rhythm of screams. As those beams fire themselves, countless lives disperse with them, and countless more suffers from their deaths. Unfortunately, all England could do is stare hopelessly at his people screaming and running all over the place. As he clenches his fists, he begins to take action.

"Everyone quick, run out of this country!" England shouts an agony. With all the screaming going on, no one seems to be listening to him. _I know when in panic people don't listen to the obvious of commands… but please… listen…_England doubtfully thought. He then clasps his hands on the edges of his lips and take a deep breath. "RUN! RUN OUT OF HERE! RUN AWAY FROM THIS CITY! RUN AWAY! RUN FAR AWAY FROM THIS COUNTRY!" England desperately continues to shout all over the place as loud as possible, but his attempts were futile, for not even a single running human heard his voice. _Listen! Listen! _England screams to himself, but nothing seems to be working.

After minutes of shouting louder and louder until his voice went all croaky, England then sees ten to twenty RAF planes aiming for the cloud. Soon after, he sees hundreds of soldier rallying his people and pushing them outside the city. Overjoyed, England then looks up at the ten to twenty neatly lined up fighter planes flying in great formation towards the cloud. Though something seems to bugging him… why wasn't he too confident in this?

Unexpectedly, two dots appeared from the cloud with specks of red spots nearly all over it. He then squint his eyes to get a better look. To his demise, the two specks are actually two black fighter jets flying towards the mighty looking RAF fighters. He sees his twenty planes shooting at the two black planes with maximum speed and agility. The RAF planes are aiming at the perfect weak spots of the two jets. A curve appears on England's lips as he smiles at the decorated holes all over the planes, but unfortunately, his smile turned to a frown almost immediately as he sees something beyond ordinary. The two black planes, the ones that have been taking too much damage, regenerate themselves to its original form in an instant, recovering themselves to their original form before attacking. England watches helplessly as he grits his teeth as the masses of fighters being easily annihilated in a matter of seconds.

"How? They regenerated?! What is this?!_" _England gasps in horror as he watches the next formation of planes fly and then destroyed in a flash. Attempts have been done five to seven times, but the same fate awaits each plane that flies towards the enemy.

After the black planes shoot the opposing aircrafts down, they began to split-up and begun shooting down at diverse parts of the city. While England watches the horrible repeated action, a big military truck arrives behind him. The same soldier that talked to him before was driving the truck. He then jumps out of the truck and quickly runs to the back of the truck before hurriedly opening it. England watches the soldier unloading a familiar looking box, before dropping it down gently near England's feet. The soldier huffs for a while before straightening his back and saluting to England once more.

"Sir, our planes have been shot down and soldiers are getting wary and afraid to fight them, sir. Also, the black cloud have gone bigger and bigger, and its destroying pieces of the country in the western and eastern region at an alarming rate! What are we going to do, sir?" England looks up at the grey cloud's bombardment of his magnificent capital, then, at his petrified citizens. It's only a matter of time before the pain inflicts throughout his whole body. "Sir, I believe we need to call the other countries for help! Please, sir!" The soldier pleads as he stares at the communicator box he had dropped near him. England slowly blinks at him before looking down at the communicator box. His nose twitches and his eyes quint at the ground before him. The soldier stares at his country with great confusion.

"…Miasma…" England mumbles to himself. The soldier looks at him with confusion.

"Sorry sir?" England lifts his head up before looking straight at the still confused soldier.

"There are small clouds of miasma in the air. Supply some gasmasks for the people now, before they get sick, and to you too! Normal humans can breathe miasma for about a couple of hours before they get sick!" England says with panic in his tone. The soldier stares at him with amazement before nodding. England then remembers something important. "Where's Mr Churchill and the royal family right now?!" England asks with great worry. The soldier looks at him with a small smile on his face.

"They are currently trying to flee the palace, sir. Prime Minister Churchill is rallying the soldiers into battle, while also talking to the commanders for battle plans in his bunker," the soldier said. England gives a deep sigh. More and more worries are planted into his mind, all because of these extra-terrestrial beings in the sky.

"More and more problems! Soldier, get the royal family out of this country fast! Tell Churchill and the other generals to help everyone get to safety, there is no time to be planning with miasma in the air! Soldier, I also need you to go to base and get tanks, missile launchers, anything and shoot that bloody thing down!" England demands with angry eyes. "Also, tell the alarm team to launch the loudest noise possible around the country and announce that everyone should leave the country as quickly as possible!" England nearly shouts at the soldier, who's already shaking from fear of the aliens.

"L-leave the country? Why such extreme decision, sir?" The soldier asks sheepishly.

"Because I sense something will happen if everyone don't leave the country quickly… pass out gas masks and make- _force_ everyone to wear it, including the soldiers first! If you don't have enough, ask them to get a cloth and cover their mouths and noses. The nobles don't get priorities, just hand them out!" England demands once more. "While you do that, I'll go on ahead and call a country for help." The soldier happily nods and runs back to his truck before driving out of England's view. The country then looks at the communicator with part dismay and part anger.

"Who should I call? There's currently no one that I can think of who would be helpful in this sort of situation," England said. This is absolutely true; no country he can think of is able to destroy the regenerating and laser-firing cloud. When he thought of it once more, it doesn't even sound sane enough for a country to come in a split second. "If I call France, there will be a big chance that Germany and Hitler with intercept the message and add to this whole chaos with his U-boats. If I call Russia, he wouldn't even have enough plane power to fly to my home in time. China's too far and I don't quite know if Japan will intercept the call. So my last choice… America… I know he won't be able to help right now, but probably preparations for the future…" England mutters to himself all the situations that could happen. Before he could even touch the communicator, a pierce cry echoes through his ears.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" England turns his head to find a girl, roughly twelve, crying on a fallen body with her head placed helplessly on it. She seems very small and delicate, short also. On her body are a peach coloured dress, partly dirty and scratched, and a white cardigan over it, also dirty and scratched. She's wearing long brown boots on her feet and stockings covering her delicate looking skin. She has brown long, fair hair that reaches her back, but tainted with dirt and unbreakable knots. England can't see the colour of her eyes, but he knew it would be bright red from all the tears she's freeing. Afraid of knowing, England slowly walks forward to peer at the body she's crying over. Displeased, he frowns upon what he believed is her mother, a beautiful young women with short curly hair and bright red lipstick that matches her flowing red dress. Though not wanting to look ahead, England could see that the woman is pale, her limbs fully relaxed, and her eyes asleep. _She's dead… isn't she… _

"Mister… c-could… you please h-help her…" England looks down at the whimpering voice of the crying child with teary forest green eyes. He begins to frown once more upon that girl. He then bends down to her height before slowly rubbing her head.

"I-I don't think I can… I'm sorry, love…" England mumbles back, feeling the guilt inside him. The girl rubs her eyes until less tears fall down her cheeks.

"She's gone… isn't she?" She asks with a frown, as she holds her tears with all her remaining strength. England looks back at her with wide eyes, but decided not to ask any more questions. Instead, he nods. After a while of standing silently still, the girl continues to rub her eyes until the salty tears evaporates from her face. She then slowly, though quivering, stands from her spot before looking at England with a frown. "I-I'm sorry, I'm be-eing s-selfish… by crying for my needs… but, I' wo-orried, mister," she fights with her voice while ruffling her dress. "A-are we, going to be al-lright?"

"W-we?" England questions himself before frowning. He knows what the girl meant by 'we'. It's too deep for a regular person to understand. The 'we' she's talking about is not her and her mum, not her and England, but her and her country's people. England then sighs to himself before getting up from his spot. "For now, everyone must leave the country; the royal family, the rich, the poor, the homeless, the soldiers, and even the navy will have to leave the country. Though leaving the country doesn't mean that we're fleeing, it just means we're going to be waiting. Right now, we cannot fight them because we are weak and hopeless. We're too panicked to do anything at all," England stares at the girl with stern eyes, before placing his hands on her shoulder. "For sure, maybe not today or tomorrow, not next month or next year; but someday _for sure_ we will go back home. For now we will wait, and plan. For certain, we will go our all to liberate Britain!" The girl blinks a few times at him before giving out her innocent smile with tears hanging from the eyes.

"Yes!" The girl gives England a big smile, a smile that gives the country his reassurance back, and his mind back into the horrible situation before him. Throughout the talk, there seems to be something England forgot.

"Oh, miss... could you come with me for a minute, I need to make an important call. It's better if you are with me from now on," England reaches his hand towards the girl, who happily takes it. She then gives one look at her mother before smiling softly at her lying body. _Mum, I'll burry you when this country is safe… please, bear with me…_ The girl thought to herself. "We'll burry her with the others who passed away when the country is liberated, but for now, the soldiers will have to take care of it," England gives a small smile to the girl, who nods at him in return.

As they quickly walk forward to the communicator box, tank fire echoes from all of London. Behind the deafening sound is another; the loud alarm telling everyone to evacuate the country. England knew that this battle is going to end in less than a day with millions dead, he knew that the tanks and fighters won't work without something to defend themselves with, but as a commander of an army, he needed time to let the others escape and to make the call without disruption. _Just a little more, then we'll be done with it… _England pleads himself as he reminisce the many soldiers that he have met through recruitment.

"My name is E-Emma, Emma Pri-mrose. I am tw-twelve years old, the only d-daughter of the Primrose family," England looks behind his shoulders to find the girl smiling peacefully at him. _This girl knows that I needed reassurance… _England looks at her with a shocked expression, though then smiled back at her with the same kindness.

"And my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I'm a general of the British Army and navy, please to meet you," England says before slowly turning himself back to the communicator and taking a big, deep breath. He then turn some nobs, trigger some switches, and place the headset on his head and the communicator mike close to his mouth. After the knobs, he's done; now all he has to do is wait, and wait. More eruptions could be heard from the black planes in East London. Another in Northern. One more in Eastern. England is just happy none are in Southern; the destination where many are going to escape from.

_Oh, hello? America the Hero is speaking!_

England's eyes widen at the known voice coming from the communicator. He gives a little sigh of relief before smiling widely. He knew it would be perfect to call America to his very own communicator instead of the military ones, in case Germany intervenes.

"America, it's you, yes?"

_Oh, hiya England! What's up?_

"America, listen, I'm being under attack right now and I-" _Wait… what do I need from him…_England freezes on the spot as he thought to himself. _I can't let him come into battle… plus, who knows where he is right now?! I need to think this logically!_ England takes quick deep breaths as he listens to America's voice again.

_Attack?! Woah, dude, is Germany on your back again? I thought Hitler gave up or something!_

"Hitler- no, I'm not being attacked by Germany! Listen to me, I only have a short amount of time here! Tell me, where are you right now?"

_Me? I'm in Canadia's house right now. What do you mean Germany's not attacking you?! Then who, dude? It can't be Japan, he's too far. Is Russia going against us or something?_

"Canada's house… America, I need a favour from you!"

_What do ya need? Though tell me who's attacking you right now, bro is getting worried and stuff._

England gives a small smile at the American once more. "I need you to rally all your troops and be prepared for the worst!"

_Erm… sure… though for what? Hey- what's that sound on the background?_

"And rally Canada's too, and France's, and Russia's, and China's-"

_Whoah! Wait! I can't tell them to rally their own troops! And that Russia dude is weird in so many ways!_

"And Germany's, and Italy's, and Japan's-"

_Yo, England, are you OUT OF YOUR MIND! They're at war with us! What are you saying- Hey! Are you even listening?! _

"And Hungary's, and Austria's, and Switzerland's, and Spain's, and Sweden's, and Norway's, and Poland's, and Lithuania's, and Belarus', and Ukraine's, and Denmark's, and Australia's, and New Zealand's-"

_Oy! Most of those countries are unreasonable to ask! They're either on the other side of the war or in parts of Russia's Empire! Dude, Australia and New Zealand are too far! England, are you sure you're okay?! Dude?!_

"America! Listen… I don't have much time, so I'll make this brief, okay…" England gives a sigh before speaking to America as delicately as possible. "Can you please tell all those countries and possibly more to assemble and be ready? Someway, anyway… I know you can do this, okay? I'm being attacked by unknown beings from the air, so I need you to also calm down for me…"

_… unknown beings…?_

"Can I also ask you another favour…" England's voice trails off as he squint his eyes at a sudden sound getting closer and closer towards him. He slowly places the headphones down, though still clutching on the mike with his strength. The sound continues to grow louder and louder, closer and closer.

_Yo? England?! What happened? Hello?_

England slowly places the mike close to him, getting wary at the sound moving closer to him. Unfortunately, before he could respond to America, a large beam from one of the black planes was emitted and aimed at a ground five metres in front of England. The impact of the sudden beam triggered a chain reaction of pressure that sent England flying and crashing himself to the gates of his home. England's delicate back clashes with the steel gates as the body of the nation flopped down to the ground with a similar position as a ragdoll. Trickles of blood can be seen from England's pale head, and his eyes are shut and unconscious. The radio seems to hold after the impact, but the headphones were torn off from the damage and the horror coming from the ruined city filled a larger mike that transferred the sound to the American on the other side of the receiver.

Emma, who was pushed back seconds before the impact, stares at England with horror in her eyes. Her mouth gaped open and close a few times, before tears finally caved out of her eyes once more. "MISTER KIRKLAND!" The child shouts at the top of her lungs and begin to cry once more out of pure loss. It took her a while to finally get up from the shock and trudge her little feet across the ruins towards the unconscious country.

_England?! England?! _

Emma quivered as she turns around to the communicator box before grabbing it and crying at the top of her lungs. "P-Please! PLEASE HELP ME! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PL-PLEASE HELP MY COUNTRY! PLEASE!"

_Who is this?! Who are you? Where's England?! _

"A-America…" England slowly mumbles to the mike, his eyes; half open and dead looking. The effects of the blasts and beams destroying London are affecting him unusually quicker than usual. It would usually take a couple of hours before the pain could inflict the country, but because of the large scale of quick kills from the aliens, the pain worsened for England as he tries to hold it with his remaining strength to not go unconscious before leaving America the message.

_England! England, what happened?!_

England paused for a minute. He then gives a small smile before slowly placing the mike towards him. With eyes dead as night, and body broken like glass, England begins to mumble a few words with his frail-sounding voice. "A-America… listen, okay? I-I don't have m-my headphones to listen t yo-you, they're b-broken… I also don't h-have much time… to speak… anymore…"

_W-What?! What's happening to you?! Why are there screaming in the background?! ENGLAND!_

"My people… are esca-ping the country right now… and ma-many of them are leaving w-with my navy's boat. I don't… want them to die… from Ger-many's U-boats, though… it's not Germany's fault. When the… maj-majority of them rea…reach you home, could you… please… take good care of them? They are… probably sca-scared and afraid, so be… easy on them. I'm sorry… for all these long requests, but I… need you…. to do it for… me."

_Hello?! England! I can faintly hear you, what are you saying?! What unknown beings?_

"Can't you… listen to me for… once? Listen, no a-attacking… witho-ut a plan. Take… your… time, okay?" England chuckles to himself as he feels the blood running out of his mouth.

_England… ENGLAND?!_

"England, THE PLANE!" Emma screams as she clutches the lying country on his clothes.

Before England could turn his body, the plane then suddenly shoots out a red beam towards England's home as piles of bricks and rocks erupted from the blast like a volcano. Most of the rocks are flying in the air from the impact, while others are shooting on ground level. Without hesitation England quickly drops his communicator and wraps his body around Emma, as parts of his home tumbles underneath him. Before long, other piles of bricks, couches, and other shattered items begin to fall on the rubble of bricks that are lying on top of England. The once was a beautiful small house in London, drastically turned into a pile of remnants from the devastation flying above it. This proves that the soldiers and the pilots were no match, not even close of a match, against the beings on air in holding them for a short time.

On the other end of the line stands a shaking American, quivering as he holds the communicator phone on his hand. Nothing was heard from his end, except for a loud crash, screams of agony, and a pierce zoom from a plane. Then, the line went dead.

_England? England? ENGLAND?!_

* * *

**The Next Few Days**

"Hey, I heard that England was attacked and burned down in one day?!"

"Are you kidding me?! By who? No one can do that!"

"What happened to the country? What about Churchill, isn't he going to do something about it?"

"I guess, for now, Great Britain is out of the war…"

"England is out of the war! Didn't you see the news?! What are we going to do now?"

"That can't be possible!"

"Who attacked the country again?"

"I think Germany attacked England, no doubt about it!"

"But didn't Adolf Hitler gave up on attacking, or something?"

"Nah, they're Germans! They don't give up until their race is number one!"

"Of course it would be Germany!"

"The Axis Powers again, huh?"

"We'll see who's better now!"

"Poor America, I guess the U.S is in full war now!"

"All of Britain must be annoyed at the Germans!"

"Did you hear, there seems to be no one there anymore!"

"Are they all dead?"

* * *

**Hey! Did everyone like it? So, i wonder what's going to happen to England? Why does he want the Axis Powers to help him? What's America going to do next? unfortunately, you're not going to find these answers next chapter, but the chapter after that :D Instead, the next chapter is going to be about... this :D**

**Next Chapter in Hetalia Witches:**

**"Good morning Mr Churchill, a fine day, isn't it?"**

**"Daddy, is England going to be okay?"**

**"Lilibet, where's your mother?!"**

**"No, I can't give up yet! No, I can't give up when my country's in pain!"**

**"M-My mother... M-My mother's buried alive!" **

**"H-Help me... England..."**

**Well, those are all the clues I'm giving you guys :D I hope you will read the next chapter that will be coming soon :D**


End file.
